


Sunshine

by AngelSweeney13



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews Being an Idiot, F/M, Implied Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Jealous Archie Andrews, Protective Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 22:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSweeney13/pseuds/AngelSweeney13
Summary: Beth meets older Serpent Jughead. She's a little bit of Sunshine and kind of an angel. He's pretty sure he's the devil.





	1. Saving Sunshine

Betty Cooper had been tutoring at Southside High for one month when she missed her bus back to the Northside of Riverdale. She would have called her parents to come pick her up, but they were out of town on a Journalist Retreat, so instead she was walking from the Southside all the way to her house on the Northside. Ten Miles. Ten miles with only her and her headphones, praying that no one bothered her.

That prayer went unanswered just 2 blocks from the high school, when a man who was obviously drunk stumbled out of the biker bar "Whyte Worm." He took one look at her with her honey blonde hair, pink tank top and sweater and she knew she was in trouble. She tried to walk past him, but he threw his whole body on her pinning her to the wall not far from the entrance. She could smell the alcohol on his breathe and she cried out as he ran his greasy hand through her clean curls.

And just as quickly as the thought passed through her mind of this creepy man harming her, he was gone. She saw a gorgeous tall man with dark hair punch her attacker once and he was on the ground.

 

Her savior still had a cigarette hanging from his lips, when he looked up at her.

"Hey darlin', you okay?" He came up and examined her for injuries.

"I'm fine. Thank you." She managed to get out the words before getting completely lost in his sea blue eyes.

"Don't you know not to walk in the Southside at night girl?" He asked while lighting his cigarette.

All Betty could do was shrug.

"Where are you going?" He had a sense of authority in his voice that made it impossible not to answer him.

"Northside. I live on Peach Street."

The man whistled, "You are a long way from home Sunshine. Come on, I will give you a ride." He led her to a shiny black and chrome motorcycle with the name Jones in silver letters along the side.

He offered her his spare helmet, which she took in timid hands.

"Now sunshine, you're not more afraid of a motorcycle than you are of guys like him, are you? He asked nodding his head toward the guy still out cold on the ground.

She shook her head and pulled the helmet on settling behind him on the Harley.

She ran her hands along the sleek sides before putting her arms around her mystery savior.

"Hang on tight Sunshine."

 

He took off suddenly causing her to tighten her hold on his waist, now very aware of all of the muscles he possessed. She could feel him laugh at her.

In no time, she was home dismounting his bike on wobbly legs and returning the helmet.

"Thank you...." She looked at him questioningly.

"Jughead Jones." He answered causing her eyes to widen slightly in recognition.

"I'm Elizabeth, But I prefer Beth or Betty. People on this side of town will never stop calling me Betty, but my friends and students I tutor in Southside call me Beth." She knew she was rambling, but she couldn't stop.

He chuckled, "Well Betts, See you around." With that he took off and she wandered into the house.

 

She slumped against the front door and closed her eyes, picturing his arms in his leather jacket and his dark hair falling into his blue eyes. God, he was gorgeous.

Betty didn't have many friends that she could tell about that night. At her high school she had two friends, Archie Andrews who lived next door, who Betty thought was cute and would never talk about boys with, and Kevin Keller her gay best-friend, who was the Sherriff's son and would definitely not approve of the thoughts she was having.

Though, she had made friends with one of the girls that she tutored in Calculus on Monday.

Her name was Hallie, she had dyed white blonde hair and she wore tight black clothes. She was very different from Betty, but they had instantly clicked and had spent half the time that they should have been reviewing getting to know each other. She had her phone number and could text her, but was worried that it would be weird.

*Maybe I will tell her about it on Monday, when she brings her friend Lily to be tutored as well.* She thought to herself as she dragged herself up the stairs.

She dreamt of a sexy gangster biker all night long and luckily it was Friday, so she could write all about it in her journal and then just relive it in her mind.


	2. Knight in Serpent Leather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead's back at it being a knight in shining... leather?

Flash Forward.

Betty had become best friends with Hallie and Lily and they were pretty much her only confidants.

She still helped them with Calculus, but it tended to take place at Lily's apartment that she shared with her brother J.J., who was never home or at Betty's house when her parents took trips to see her sister Polly and her twins.

The girls had taken her to get her belly button pierced and taught her to smoke cigarettes. She had even had her first drink with them at the Whyte Worm, when Lily's brother was out of town.

Both Lily and Hallie wore Serpent jackets and had laughed when Betty told them the story of her meeting with the tall dark and dangerous Jughead Jones. Hallie liked to call him Daddy, which made Lily scrunch up her face in disgust.

They both exclusively called her Beth and had been very against her starting to date Archie at the end of the school year, but had went along with it as supportive best friends.

 

Now four weeks into the start of her Senior year, Betty was still tutoring, but only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Rather than Monday thru Thursday with the occasional Friday. It had been too much with her River Vixen practices last year.

October 1 was a Friday and Betty had gotten all dressed up for a date with Archie.

She had worn her new white off the shoulder romper, which Hallie and Lily deemed very virginal, but hot.

But just as she walked into Pops, she saw her boyfriend making out with Veronica Lodge. She was new this year and she and Betty had become good friends through Vixens, but obviously not good enough friends.

Scoffing to herself, she marched right up to Archie and cleared her throat.

The lovers' heads snapped to her and their eyes widened in shock.

"Betty..." They both started to talk at the same time, but Beth was having none of it. She picked up the milkshake with two straws sitting untouched in front of them and dumped it on their heads, then stomped away without a word.

 

*How could that creep. I lost my virginity to him. What a dick.* She was fuming as she called Lily and Hallie on 3 way.

She thanked the lord for waterproof mascara because hot angry tears formed as she told them what had happened.

"B. Come to my house and we will go out tonight. It is just what you need. Where are you? We can come get you."

"I will come JB, but I will walk to blow off some steam." Both girls reluctantly agreed after cursing the slimy redhead.

Beth pulled out a cigarette and relished in the long drag. She walked slowly, her brown ankle boots clicking against the pavement.

 

She was a few blocks from Lily's apartment when a strong arm reached out and grabbed her.

She had been in her own world and hadn't noticed the group of Serpents lounging out smoking on the corner.

The guy holding her was at least 200 lbs. and was at least 6 inches taller than her. But after the night she had, she didn't even care.

"Let me go you fucking oaf." She spit out tugging on her arm.

"Now, Now little girl you can't walk on this side of town and not expect some attention." The man leered at her, while 4 or 5 others echoed his sentiment.

"I am going to see my friends, so let me go before I scream."

"This ain't the Northside honey, No one's gunna come if you scream." He growled at her.

 

"Moose. Let the little thing go, she obviously doesn't want you." A silky voice said from the back of the group.

Beth knew that voice before she even saw his face. Her savior strikes again.

He flicked away his cigarette and approached them. The group parting as he walked.

He was obviously their leader.

"Why don't you go to Whyte Worm and do the job I told you to do. In fact, all of you go where you are supposed to be." His voice was authoritative and there was a chorus of "yes, boss" in somewhat grumbled voices.

But as everyone else dispersed, the one called Moose had still not released her.

 

Jughead Jones' eyes darkened.

"Moose I gave you an order."

"But Boss look at her." the man's grip tightened and his lust filled eyes roamed her body. Beth's body involuntarily shook at the thought of what would happen to her. 

"I can see her Moose, now release her. You DO NOT wish to challenge me on this." When Moose didn't release her fast enough, Jughead twisted his arm behind his back until he did and then threw him to the ground.

"The next time you disregard a direct order, You are DONE. "Jughead growled menacingly.

The man just nodded and got on his bike. Leaving behind a shaking Beth and her Knight in Serpent Leather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you notice i switch to Beth after the bit with Archie because she feels less like Betty and more like Beth. She doesn't want to be Betty, she wants to be Betty but stronger. Beth. 
> 
>  
> 
> I also have pictures of what I want Lily and Hallie to look like on my Wattpad version so go check it out if you care.


	3. Becoming Southside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Angel finds a little bit of Devil. Maybe.

"Look at this, twice at the same time of year. Who are your friends Elizabeth?" Jughead asked in a low tone not looking at her.

She was shocked that he remembered her name. "Lily and Hallie. Lily lives a few streets away."

The man in front of her groaned. "You're Jellybean's Northside Friend?" he asked, but he already knew the answer so Beth just hummed in response.

 

He turned and grabbed her wrist, though not nearly as hard as the previous man had. "You DO NOT wear white in the Southside. He wanted to rape you because you look like a fucking Angel Betts. This isn't the place for Angels."

His tone got darker, "Never ever wear white like this on the Southside again, unless you want to be fucked right up against a wall. You understand me? And if the day comes that you do want that, you tell anyone that stops you to call Jughead Jones and tell him his Angel's here because Beth it will be me that has you then." She feels like the air has left her whole body at his admission. She is incredibly turned on and all she can do is nod silently.

He releases her wrist shaking his head. His eyes are still dark, but less murderous.

He removes his Serpent leather and drapes it over her shoulders. Her brain doesn't even register his shoulder holster because she is too busy looking at his muscles and the tattoos that litter his arms and peak through his tank top.

He leans into his motorcycle storage and pulls out a long sleeve button down using it to cover his holster.

 

"Well, come on Betts lets get you to JB, before she freaks out."

Beth walked silently besides the tall man examining him out of the corner of her eye. She pulled out her cigarettes from her purse and offered him one, which he takes. They smoke in silence until about half a block away, when he suddenly speaks.

"Give me your phone really quick."

She unlocked her phone and passed it over, content that if Jughead Jones wanted to rob her he would have done so already.

"I added my number and texted myself. That way if you ever get in any trouble you call me, even if it's just for a ride."

She nodded accepting her phone from him.

 

"I can't believe that JB didn't pick you up with how much that fancy car of hers costs."

"She offered, but I refused. I wanted to be by myself to get my head on straight before we go out tonight." She defended her friend in a much stronger voice than before.

"Still she shouldn't have let you go. She knows how Friday nights can be. I'm glad it was only one of mine and not a rival gang member here on business."

"ONLY." She squeaked unintentionally.

Jughead smirked at her. "Yes, only. I can keep my own men in line even if they need a little force. If it was a rival gang it could have ended in blood. Theirs." He clarified when she flashed a concerned look at him.

 

They reached the building and instead of leaving her there he walked up to the door, unlocking and beckoning her in. Beth was confused, but didn't put it together as to why he had a key. She followed him up the six flights of stairs a lot faster than her short legs wanted to go. Luckily, she ran track every spring for the past 6 years or she wouldn't be able to breathe.

He burst through the door ahead of her.

"Jellybean! I found your sweet little Northsider." Lily appeared out of her room with her makeup and hair done, but still in her lounging clothes.

"What do you mean you found her J.J. She was just walking from Pops."

"Yes, Forsythia Lilith Jones, walking on a Friday night. Moose attacked her. I had to pull him off because look at her!" He gestured at where she stood leaning against the dining room table.

"Well, I think she looks Hot" Hallie called coming out of the room in her bra and shorts.

The raven haired siblings rolled their eyes at Hallie before turning back to each other. 

"She looks like a fucking Angel. If you girls go out, she is not wearing that. If she walks into my club wearing that who knows what will happen" He was hissing his words now.

"Relax Big Bro. We will Southside her up. She won't ruin your devilish reputation." Lily dismissed him and his harsh words, walking into the kitchen.

 

Jughead approached Beth, his voice soft now. "Hey Sunshine, can I get my Jacket back?"

She blushed and slipped it off, watching as he tugged it on and stormed out after kissing JB on the temple.

"Well B. Sounds like you've had a doubly eventful night" Lily said coming out of the kitchen offering her a beer. "And you met my brother."

"I met your brother last year remember, Lils, but you never said he was your brother."

"Ah right, your mysterious Tall, Dark, and Dangerous. We were worried what you think if you found out he was my brother."

"So what, your brother is Jughead Jones. It doesn't make him any less gorgeous JB." Halle said, laughing when Lily pulled a face.

"For the record, I was itching to tell you B." Hallie added.

 

The girls shrugged it off and moved on to transforming "Angel" into "Southside Princess." Hallie darkened her makeup swapping her pink lipstick for blood red and curled her hair and mussed it up just the right amount. While JB searched her closet for the perfect outfit to knock her brother's socks off. Her reasoning being that if he thought "Angel" would have too much attention, then he better be prepared for her darker side. It was lucky that both Beth and Lily were the same size because Hallie's body was curvier then the other two.

"JB remember she has no bra." Hallie called as the girl compared outfits. JB just hummed more to herself than Hallie in response.

Finally after what seemed like hours JB had found it. 

"It's perfect! Finally, here Beth get dressed." So, Beth did as she was told and pulled on a black lace long sleeved dress the was slightly shorter than her white romper and had a deep V that showed off her perky breasts.

"Damn Mami, you look fuckable." Hallie said with a whistle.

She was wearing a way too short red dress that showed off her curves perfectly. Pulling her Serpent Jacket on she was ready for anything.

Jellybean's long black hair was pulled half up and fell to her waist. She wore tight black leather pants and a black lace bralette under her Serpents Jacket.

Hallie tossed Beth a plain Black Leather jacket and black platform heels. "Can't be Southside without a little Leather" Hallie said with a laugh. Beth slipped on the shoes and pulled on the jacket and tucked her cigarettes, wallet, and phone in the pockets, leaving behind her purse.

"Remember B. Getting laid tonight is the goal" Hallie called slapping Beth's lace clad ass.


	4. The Serpent's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls spend some time at the Den. Beth spends some time with the King.

The three girls walked the block to J.J.'s club, "The Den" and JB walked right up to a group of Serpents.

Viper, Jughead's second in command, whistled, "Well don't you ladies look lovely tonight."

"Aw Viper. You know just how to butter me up." JB laughed swatting his arm.

"So where is J.J. tonight?"

"He's at Worm, but should be here shortly."

 

"Well girls, lets have some fun before my brother comes and ruins it," JB said turning to them with a laugh.

The girls walked in with JB at the center with the crowd parting at just the sight of their leather.

They took three shots of tequila each before Jellybean and Hallie headed to the dance floor.

"JB, I'll come find you guys. I need a smoke." Beth said excusing herself back to the front entrance.

"Remember B. Getting Laid!" the ebony haired girl called with Hallie laughing along with her.

 

*Yea, Right. Like anyone wants to have sex with me. I am basically a virgin. Archie can't even find the Gspot. * She thought to herself leaning against the wall smoking and thinking about how stupid it was to come out tonight, when she heard the roar of a motorcycle. She just kept smoking though, paying the rider no mind as it was a biker run club. There were a dozen bikers out front. What was one more.

How wrong she was.

"Well, Well Angel. You sure know how to appeal to both sides of the tracks," his silky voice permeated her mind.

"Yea, well What can I say I'm an overachiever, "she snarked back, taking a long drag of her cigarette.

He laughed. It was musical and sexy.

 

"Plus, your sister and Hallie want to get me laid," she added with a roll of her pretty green eyes.

He growled and she looked up at him startled. His eyes were dark with lust. And the next thing she knew, he had her caged against the wall. Her cigarette burning on the ground.

"So, Angel, you came to my club to get laid. Tell me, when was the last time you had a man." His voice was hard and dangerous.

"Not that it's any of your business, but before my boyfriend started cheating on me."

 

His eyes hardened and if possible darkened even more. "Tell me love, did he make you scream as you came all around him?" he was whispering in her ear now causing shivers to run down her spine.

She shook her head. She was so turned on and he hadn't even touched her.

"No what love?"

"I have never had an orgasm by a man." She whispered it, her face flushed and a look of shame in her eyes.

His eyes widened slightly, and he brought her eyes up to look at him with a finger beneath her chin. "Angel, that's a terrible excuse for a man then. If I had you I would worship you and there would be no one else but you." Her body felt on fire at his words.

"Now I am going to kiss you, okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes as he kissed her hard on the mouth.

 

The kiss was like nothing she had ever experienced. He was passionate and his hands cupped her face. She was on fire. His kiss left her gasping as he moved down her neck, kissing and sucking. She was sure that she would be covered in love bites, but didn't even care. When his mouth met the spot between her neck and shoulder she moaned in his ear, causing him to grind his knee into her soaking core.

She moaned his name and he growled as a heard footsteps approaching them.

He looked up and a young Serpent named Eric stood a few feet from them. "Sorry Boss, but it's time and Viper told me to come and get you." Eric averted his eyes from the women with Jughead, but maintained his cool Serpent composure. 

"I will be in in a minute." He ground out. There was murder in his eyes, but he knew that it was his own fault for scheduling a meeting tonight.

He turned to the beautiful girl in front of him and ran his fingers through her hair. 

"To be continued, love. I have to go to work, so go have fun with my sister and Hallie, okay?" She nodded looking up at him with blown pupils and wild hair. Her nipples were peaks through her top, but he covered her body with his while she straightened herself out.

She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips before slipping back inside.

Jughead turned to the young Serpent not too far away. "Watch her Eric, she is mine. Understood?"

"Yes boss." The young Serpent responded immediately, before following the blonde inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Eastwood is who I believe Eric would look like.  
> I have a pic on my Wattpad.


	5. Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the club.

Jughead took a few moments to compose himself before entering the club. The crowd parted as he made his way to his office, where the deal would go down.

He stood by the wall of glass overlooking the bar, watching her dance with the other girls with Eric not far to keep men away.

He pressed a button on his desk frosting the glass. Then taking his seat in front of a rival gang boss, he took out his phone to call Viper.

"Are you in place?"

"Yes boss"

"Do it"

Jughead nodded at Joaquin who accepted the bag of money from the gang leader and Jughead shook his hand. With that the deal was done, far easier than many other deals he had been a part of. But J.J. knew Zachariah, leader of the Devils gang out of Vancouver and their deals always went smoothly.

His phone vibrated revealing a text from Viper.

Viper: Done. Coming back now.

Jughead waved his hand allowing the boss to leave and Joaquin to bring the money to its next location.

 

Meanwhile downstairs.

Hallie smirked at Beth when she came back inside.

"So, B. Did you and Daddy have sex right outside?" Beth's head whipped up searching for JB, but she sighed when she spotted her at the bar out of earshot.

"Hallie! We didn't have sex!" Beth groaned.

"So, it was Jughead then that littered your neck with hickeys" Beth's hand went to her neck self-consciously.

"I didn't...." Beth stuttered.

"I knew it JB owes me 20 bucks."

"What!" Beth yelled.

"We bet on how long it would take J.J. to make a move. I bet on as soon as possible and JB thought he would at least wait until you were at the house later."

Beth Cursed.

"Relax Beth. JB doesn't care, she'd rather you than some whore."

Just then JB arrived with a tray of shots and Beth took three back to back.

"Woah Killer" JB laughed.

"I win Lils," Hallie laughed when JB swore and handed over 20 dollars from the pocket of her tight leather pants.

"I thought he would be more shy about it since she is Northside." JB yelled over the music.

"Well Celebratory shots on me." JB yelled and they took another altogether.

Then they took over the dance floor.

An hour later all three girls were very drunk, But JB and Hallie were way worse than Beth who had stopped after the Celebratory shot.

 

Jughead had anticipated this and had Joaquin switch his bike for his Mercedes. So, at 1 am, he had all three girls in the car to go back to the apartment. Luckily all three girls could still walk. Though they were all walking barefoot. He urged JB and Hallie up the stairs with the promise of cookies at the top. Beth stayed behind walking side by side with Jughead, rather than behind him like she had done just a few hours earlier.

"So, Angel, did you have fun?" He asked bemused at her concentration on the stairs and each step she took.

She nodded grinning up at him with a smile so bright it knocked him off balance.

JB and Hallie were inside raiding the cookies by the time the unlikely couple arrived in the apartment.

When he urged the girls to change and get into bed, Hallie answered with a provocative

"Yes daddy" and JB cracked up.

Jughead looked bewildered as Hallie went on the congratulate Beth on bagging Daddy. Finally, both girls passed out in JB's bed in various states of undress.

"So Angel, Daddy?" He looked at her as she flushed crimson.

"Hallie has been saying that you are Daddy as fuck since before I knew that you were J.J. because your older and gorgeous." Beth blurted out before clasping her hands over her mouth.

He just chuckled and went to his room to grab her a shirt to sleep in. Luckily, she was a foot shorter than him because his shirts came down to roughly her mid-thigh

When she came out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and panties he thought he had died and gone to heaven. They settled into the couch with an old movie playing and she fell asleep in his lap not long after.

Jughead looked down at the beautiful girl sleeping in his arms and couldn't believe she had even given him the time of day. He had loved kissing her against the wall of the Den, but it was the sweet goodbye kiss that she had placed on his lips after that was on his mind. He relished in her soft breathing and ran his fingers through her curls before picking her up and settling her in the middle of his king size bed.

"Juggie" she mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes love?"

"Kiss" she said softly puckering her sweet lips softly. So, kiss he did. If any of his guys saw him now his reputation would be finished. But he didn't care. He was putty in her hands.

Jughead checked on JB and Hallie before pulling off his shirt, kicking off his boots and passing out on the couch.


	6. Smitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

He could hear JB banging around pots and starting coffee, but refused to open his eyes. He knew that she would wake him soon because JB couldn't cook to save her life.

That's when he heard her voice. "JB god what are you doing? You can't even boil water, let alone cook breakfast." Beth grumbled before shooing her out of the kitchen.

*She sounds so cute * was his last thought before he passed out again.

He woke 30 mins later to the smells of a real breakfast. He opened his eyes to see Beth humming and cooking, composing plates as though it was her own kitchen.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and stood up with a groan. All three girls looked up at him, with JB being the first to disregard him and return to her coffee. Beth smiled brightly before returning to cooking breakfast, which JB and Hallie seemed to enjoy watching from the island stools with coffee mugs in hand. Luckily for him they had changed into pajamas.

Jughead headed to the bathroom and set a cold shower to wake himself up and settle his raging morning wood. He stepped out of the bathroom in only a towel, which caused Beth to blush when she looked up from the table she was setting.

Jughead winked at Beth before proceeding to his room to get dressed. By the time he was done Beth had breakfast all laid out and was knocking on his door.

"Come in"

"Good morning, I just wanted to ask how you like your coffee." She was looking at the floor shyly.

He crossed the room in three strides closing the gap between them and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

"Black is fine," he said releasing her. She nodded blushing and returned to the kitchen.

He left his room and all three girls were at the table. Beth was the only one not dressed, which he appreciated. Her legs were folded under herself and he could see a hint of lacey white panties.

 

"Damn this looks good Sunshine." He said taking a large gulp of his coffee before piling food on his plate. She hummed in response and JB and Hallie snickered. She had made Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Toast and pancakes.

After Jughead's first helping and while he was piling more food on his plate, he asked the girls what their plans were for the day.

"I am going to help then with their Calculus 2 homework this morning," Beth replied before either of the others had a chance.

Both Southsiders groaned. "But B, Its Saturday." Lily muttered.

"And you have a test on Wednesday Forsynthia Jones." Lily knew better than to protest when her full name was used. Especially by Beth.

Now it was Jughead's turn to smirk at JB.

"We should go to Pops for Dinner Beth, to get it out of the way." Hallie said changing the subject.

"I dunno." Beth said studying her eggs intently.

"You guys should go, maybe me and some of the guys will get some dinner too. I could go for a Pops burger." J.J. said watching Beth carefully gauging her response. She seemed to lighten up at the thought.

"Okay. We can go." Beth agreed.

"But we get our own booth J.J." Jelly Bean insisted.

"Fine, Fine. We won't all fit anyways." He said shoveling a huge bite of pancake in his mouth.

 

Jughead went out after breakfast, adding a kiss to Beth's cheek to his morning routine.

The girls studied all morning with Beth laying on the floor besides the coffee table answering questions, quizzing them and reviewing the answers to their problems.

For lunch they ordered pizza, getting an extra pie in case Jughead came home hungry. They ate in front of the TV watching Gentlemen prefer Blondes. It was Beth's favorite movie and luckily Jughead was such a cinophile and collected all the classics that she loved.

"So, Beth you and J.J. huh" Hallie said with a smirk while taking a huge bite of pizza.

Beth took a bite of pizza to avoid the question, not sure what to say.

"I am really glad another guy didn't give you those last night. I feel like J.J. would have decked him right there in the club." JB mused.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked confused.

 

"Beth my brother has never cared about a girl wearing white in the Southside before yesterday. He came in here on a rampage. Hell, he used my full name, knowing full well that I could have done the same to him and he didn't even care. Then he kissed you goodbye like it was the most normal thing in the world. He hasn't had a girlfriend since high school. You are something else. If he had seen another man kissing you last night he probably would have been pissed. He probably would have caused a scene in his own club."

Beth let the words hit her and thought them over, while quietly picking at her forgotten pizza.

"Why so quiet B?"

"I just... Is it wrong to like him so soon after breaking up with Archie?" Beth mumbled her question fearing their response.

"Hell No. Archie is scum. You need someone to love you Elizabeth Cooper and JJ looks at you like you bring all the light in the world." Hallie was sincere in her words, which didn't happen often. She was normally loud, carefree and raunchy. JB nodded her agreement.

"Plus, if you get married we will be sisters" JB added laughing.

"Lily, I think it's a little early to talk about him marrying me. He just kissed me last night."

"True, but I have never seen him so smitten." JB responded before turning back to the movie.

At 4 the girls began getting ready for dinner. Hallie and JB were already dressed, but Beth had no clothes besides her banned "Angel" romper. So JB picked out a pair of very short dark wash shorts and a cropped red top that fell loose on her shoulders. She paired it with black gladiator sandals that reached Beth's knees and Hallie looked her over approvingly.

Beth curled her hair again and kept her eyes lighter, but wore the same red lipstick as the night before. Juggie seemed to like her lips painted red.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie Andrews. Sigh. If you like him this is not the chapter for you.

The girls set out at 6pm in JB's Mercedes, a gift from Jughead who obviously did very well with money.

The Five Serpents were already seated in a large corner booth when the girls arrived.

Even though JB and Hallie had on their Serpent Jackets, the girls sat with a booth in between them and the male Serpents because Jellybean wanted to talk without her brother hearing.

Beth sat facing Jughead, while the other girls sat across from her. Beth blushed prettily when Jughead winked at her once she was seated.

The Serpent group was enjoying burgers and shakes when the bell chimed and in walked the football players, including Archie Andrews.

Beth hadn't noticed as her back was to the door, but both Jones' did and they were keeping a close eye.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom" Beth told the girls when they were almost done.

JB elbowed Hallie and Hallie went too, while JB went to inform her brother just who that redhead was and what he had done to their sweet Beth. She whispered in his ear about him and was returning to her table when all Hell broke loose.

Beth had to pass Archie's table on her way back and he grabbed her wrist hard.

Jughead was on his feet in seconds.

 

"So, What Betty, you dump me and become a Serpent Slut?" He was loud enough for the whole shop to hear. JJ advanced menacingly, but JB held him back whispering for him to let her respond.

"She needs to confront him or she will regret it JJ." He just nodded and waited.

She whirled around, "No I broke up with you because you're a two-timing man whore," She spat the words at him and the jocks started laughing. Archie's faced darkened.

"And it's funny how you can somehow be a man whore when you're a 2-pump chump, who doesn't know where the G-spot or the Clit are." She was venomous and loud. All the Serpents were laughing and the jocks joined in.

Archie than did the unthinkable. He backhanded her so hard it made a resounding Crack that silenced everyone and sent the blonde to the floor.

 

Jughead had seen enough and advanced on the redhead.

"Not even one day broken up and you already have some Serpent's dick in your mouth Betty? That's really classy." Archie sneered down at her. 

Hallie pulled Beth off the floor, but she stalked right back at him.

"He does something you will never be able to do. He can make a girl scream his name, and you can't even make a girl come." She spit her words out in a low tone that made it hard for anyone besides Hallie and him to hear.

Archie reared back to hit her again, but Hallie pulled her out of the way as Jughead slammed his fist solidly into the redheads Jaw, knocking him into his friends.

The crowd of jocks recognized Jughead and no one moved to aid Archie. No one wanted to piss off the leader of the Serpents.

Jughead gripped the front of his shirt hoisting him back to his feet.

"You Come near my girl again, you touch her. I will End you." He was growling in the redhead's ear.

Jughead released him into his friend's booth and wrapped his arms protectively around Beth. Whispering soothing words to her and walking her toward the door Hallie following close behind.

 

"Go Ahead and take my sloppy seconds scum." Archie spat out.

Jughead growled and spun around, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and smashing his head into the redhead's face breaking the pretty boy's nose. Archie yowled in pain.

"Don't mess with the Serpents or their girls." He warned the whole group.

Jughead went up to Pop Tate and apologized, handing him several hundred dollars for damages.

"I hope we are still welcome here Pop. I couldn't let him hurt my girl."

"Mr. Jones, I have known both you and Ms. Cooper since before you could walk. You take care of her now and I expect you in in a few days for your regular order. Jughead grinned at the old man and turned to walk Beth out.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago on Wattpad, but I prefer Ao3, so I am moving it here. I go under the same name there as well. I just added a bunch of chapters and it is unedited. I will go back and edit tomorrow. Sorry if it has bad grammar and vocab.


End file.
